


Camp Raspy Hill

by msnowbunny



Category: Horror - Fandom, Raspy Hill, markiplier - Fandom, scary - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, Other, Raspy Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnowbunny/pseuds/msnowbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkiplier entices me - therefore, this happened. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Raspy Hill

(Place yourself as the character whilst reading [it will guide you along with each character change] it will help you to become more in tune with the story. enjoy.)

__________________ (pov) Ashlie - Thursday, December 18 6:18PM

The sound of a door opening is heard in the darkness, and you see a slight silhouette of a tall male figure. Footsteps creep closer, and a chill runs down your spine.

"You opened the door for me. How thoughtful of you."

You attempt to relight the lantern in your hands - no oil. He leans in close to your face, and you can barely feel his light hot breaths against your right ear; his hand slowly pushing your hair behind your left one.

"Didn't take you long to get here; you're a smart one." He whispers softly, his voice is deep like a bass in a song and smooth like calm water slowly flowing. "Maybe I'll keep you around."

You're frozen - time keeps ticking; a light shines through the door in front of you and you notice the man is gone.

"Where did he-?" You ask yourself out loud, voice echoing against the empty walls.

"Ashlie, what are you doing? We're already late. We need to get back to the campsite before your parents get back." A young lass steps in front of the door, scratching her pencil eraser through her tangled black hair. She towers high next to the frame, and her sweater falls slightly off her lanky shoulders. Her eyes shoot daggers at you as you scramble together your bearings.

"Sorry!" You repeat franticly, "Sorry, sorry, Anna don't tell - please, I didn't mean to wander so far...”

"Just get your shit and come on already!"

You follow Anna into the woods, the wind picking up the farther you guys walk; the door creeks behind you, and when you turn to look at it - a hand waves you farewell.

Anna startles you, "Why are you so far out here anyway?" She pulls you along in a hurry; the doorway is empty now.

"I -" you attempt to look away, but your curiosity glues your eyes towards the abandoned shack. "I don't remember..."

_______________ (pov) Anna - Friday, December 19 12:45AM

"I don't quite feel like myself..." You hear a whisper in the darkness, and lazily turn to face your friend.

"What do you mean?" You light the lantern and slowly rub the sleep from your eyes.

"I've been having strange dreams lately..." Ashlie runs her fingers threw her hair on the left side, and holds her other hand up to block out the light. 

"Are you sick? It is a bit chilly to be camping outside this week..." You sit up, pulling the lantern in front and turning it up, "Are you okay?"

"...but now you're here..." Her voice begins to go deeper, and you hear the echo of a male speaking simultaneously.

You jump back a bit as Ashlie suddenly sits up, head cocked to the right, and stares at you. The light reflecting from her eyes reveals a dark and dead like gaze as she smiles wider with the passing seconds.  
"...and I'll make you feel right at home..." 

You feel your head begin to ache, and you start to cough into your free hand. You notice a dark wet substance, and holding up the light you see that it’s your own blood.  
You feel a presence behind you and you freeze. "Welcome to Raspy Hill..." A male voice gently breathes in your ear, and Ashlie begins to bleed from her ears. "Enjoy your stay..." You feel a liquid slowly leak from your own, and your vision blurs completely. You collapse, and all goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy your stay.


End file.
